


April

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Superman TAS Unity microfic. Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened as soon as he walked by a woman.





	April

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened as soon as he walked by a woman. He paused and turned to her. There was something familiar about her. Reverend Amos Howell abandoned the woman and began to smile. She was never going to be a victim for Unity. The preacher's mother was spared. 

 

THE END


End file.
